


成人日（R）

by Lithroma



Category: RPS, 同人 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithroma/pseuds/Lithroma
Summary: 3k pwp（字数有长进了！！勿上升真人没啥用的ABO设





	成人日（R）

空荡荡的大厅仍残留着离去的绅士名媛的香水味和硝烟味，灯火通明的别墅前最后一辆豪车也消失在夜幕中，移至中天的玉盘高挂于黑色幕布，更显明亮。  
魏有钱揉揉眉心，踏着楼梯走向早早逃离晚宴的主人的房间，推开门，一具火热的躯体急不可耐地贴了上来。  
“已经很晚了，睡吧。”魏有钱吻吻来人的唇角，然后将其横抱放在柔软的大床上。  
“哥——”白梦想即使被丢在床上了也不死心，圈住魏有钱的脖子，带着点儿讨好和满满的撒娇意味，“我已经成年了......”  
他期待这一天已经很久了，很久很久了。  
空气中充盈着白兰地的醇厚香气，醉人无比。  
“是哥累了，让哥休息会——我知道我们家小白最乖了，对吧？”魏有钱又吻了吻白梦想的面颊，轻声哄着，随后脱去西装外套，拿了睡袍走进浴室。  
见他如此白梦想也不再闹腾，只好载着满心失落将自己团成一个球缩在被子底下，不一会就呼吸平稳地睡着了，只是眉心依然是皱的。洗漱完毕的魏有钱见他这幅委屈的模样宠溺地笑笑，轻轻吻了吻他柔软的发之后在他耳边压着嗓音道:“生日快乐，小宝贝。哥明天给你惊喜，一定满足你的要求。”然后掀开被子一角在白梦想身边躺下，把大团子拥进怀里闭上眼睛，不久就陷入黑甜的梦。

第二天的白梦想是被吻醒的，若有若无得像天鹅羽轻抚唇瓣，却又无比的缠缠绵绵，只不过这在未睡醒的白梦想看来都是骚扰。他的身子扭了扭，把自己缩得更紧，企图避开，却还是逃不过这扰人清梦的吻。迫不得已，他睁开眼睛，正好瞧见了魏有钱笑意盈盈的脸。  
“该起床喽。”魏有钱又闹他，揪了揪他的鼻尖，然后献上一个带着薄荷味的吻。  
白梦想含糊不清地应了几声，打了个呵欠然后下床趿拉着拖鞋去洗漱，随手关了浴室的门。  
只不过再把门打开之后卧室内忽然出现了浓郁的alpha信息素的气味，是白麝香的香气，勾魂摄魄，铺天盖地，缠绵缱绻。白梦想被突如其来的“炸弹”砸得一个腿软差点跪下去，好在始作俑者出手迅速一把将他捞进怀里，避免了不必要的事故。魏有钱把脸埋在已经手软脚软的白梦想的颈窝，深吸一口气，嗅着被自己引诱出来的omega的信息素，像是陶醉又像是隐忍，被压在喉咙中的声音翻滚溢出，最后凝成两个沙哑的字：  
“好香......”  
他爱酒，特别是白兰地。  
刚刚成年分化的omega是禁不起引诱的，几乎只要一丁点儿alpha的信息素就能让他们失控泛滥，失去控制自己身体的能力。  
温热的气息喷洒在颈窝，还被湿软的东西触碰着，白梦想的后背不禁冒出了汗水——他的身体对即将到来的事情兴奋至极。  
阳光被厚重的窗帘隔断，却又让其散发着微微的光，整间卧房被渲染得暧昧不堪。  
白梦想的鼻尖也挂上了汗珠，被魏有钱用食指揩去又抵在下唇，好像还被舔了舔。他微微一笑：“甜的。”  
白梦想的大脑瞬时空白一片，双颊绯红一直蔓延到脖子根，随后他又听见魏有钱低沉着声音说：“你想要什么？告诉哥哥。”  
白梦想更羞了，把头埋在魏有钱胸前胡乱蹭着却不说话，脸上热得快烧起来了。他能清晰地感受到有粘乎乎的液体正不受控地从后穴缓慢流出，沿着大腿一直往下淌，且似有越来越多的趋势。这样的感觉太陌生，白梦想有些不安地搂紧了魏有钱。  
“怎么了？”魏有钱感受到怀中人的动作，噙着笑意问，还顺手把人拦腰抱起，另一只手托着对方的屁股，把人放倒在床上，自己也躺在他身边。  
隔着布料都能摸到一手湿滑粘腻，魏有钱顿时明白了原因，笑得更欢了。他伸手探进白梦想的睡裤里，揉捏了几下圆润紧实的屁股肉，屈指挤进他的臀缝，在小穴附近刮弄了几下，在白梦想没有咽下去的呻吟中抽出水淋淋的手指，放在他眼前，十分恶劣地说道：“你看，都湿成这个样子了。”然后把手指凑近白梦想嫣红的唇瓣，逗弄道：“特级白兰地，不尝尝吗？”  
白梦想偏头躲开魏有钱的手指，想要恶狠狠地瞪他，只不过因为红了眼眶反而像撒娇似的，撩拨得人心底痒痒的。他哼哼几声，不再去看那张“可恶”的脸，却不想被强硬地掰回来，还被人在耳边吹气：“真的不说你想要什么吗？哥今天一整天都能‘满足’你哦。”他特意重读“满足”两字，又作势要起身离开。  
白梦想在心里天人交战，最终下定决心，扯住魏有钱即将离开的衣角。虽然什么还没做就已经是一副被欺负狠了的模样，但他的声音很平稳：  
“操我。”  
魏有钱借着未完的动作流畅地转了个身，显然是已经预料到的，不过他还是出声褒奖了他：  
“乖孩子。”  
白梦想的睡裤很好扯，一下就掉了，顺带的连内裤也一并扒去。他的睡衣是扣扣子的，而且有些长，能堪堪遮住私密部位。不过这样更增了几分欲迎还拒的意味，比不遮要更加诱惑人。  
魏有钱很耐心地把扣子解了，即使自己的下身已经精神到有些发疼，他仍然把白梦想的睡衣扣子解到只剩下最后一颗。  
他们面对坐着，被白麝香味折磨得后穴泛滥成灾的Omega不耐地解开魏有钱的西装裤，精神抖擞地老二弹了出来，粗长且巨大。  
白梦想无意识地盯着魏有钱的老二，喉结滚动。  
一直关注着白梦想的魏有钱眼神一暗，舔了舔唇。  
“别勾引我。”魏有钱把白梦想的腿架放至自己的双肩，下身顿时一览无余，包括被他自己的体液濡湿得晶莹的、正在翕动的粉嫩小穴；他轻轻推了一把白梦想，没怎么用力，却也让Omega往后倒了倒，双手撑在身后，光滑的丝绸睡衣沿着圆润的肩滑下，让大片肌肤裸露在空气中，包括粉嫩挺立的乳头。  
白梦想不知怎的（可能是因为干脆“破罐子破摔”了），忽然褪去了之前青涩羞怯的外衣，即使双颊绯红、鼻尖挂着汗珠神情却是十分沉静，甚至还有闲心挑逗他的alpha。他微微一笑：“我觉得你很受用啊。”  
要不是确定他的Omega昨天才成年，并且没有任何“前任”，魏有钱都要以为这不是他的第一次了。  
“是啊，我很受用呢。”  
魏有钱往湿哒哒的小穴里直接添了三根手指，慢慢地扩张着——他的老二分量挺大，他的小宝贝也是初经人事，就算被惹得热血沸腾也得好好做准备工作，毕竟是他的小宝贝啊。  
只可惜他的小宝贝并不明白他的“苦心”，忍不住抬臀迎合着手指的动作。看着自个心肝宝贝称得上“放浪”的模样，魏有钱也败下阵来，抽出手指压倒白梦想双手掐着Omega的大腿根就直往里撞，不禁发出一声喟叹。粗大的阴茎刚刚进入，等待已久的穴肉便忙不迭地凑上去，谄媚讨好似的紧紧包裹着肉刃。Alpha的老二还要大些，把穴口的褶皱都撑平的同时还带来了难以言喻的酸痛，白梦想的眼泪“唰”得就跑了出来，看得魏有钱心疼得紧。  
白梦想“唔”了一声，有些不适地加紧双腿，肌肉紧绷，连带着穴里也忽的绞紧，让魏有钱又是一阵爽。  
魏有钱弯下腰亲吻着Omega的唇，邀请他的舌共舞，一只手揉捏着圆润紧实的屁股肉。他说：“放松点，不然会伤着你。”  
白梦想依言放松肌肉，努力缓解异物入侵的不适。魏有钱也趁着这时缓慢地挺动身子，腾出一只手在对方身上不断游移，分散他的注意力。  
“嗯...快点儿......”一会儿之后，白梦想小声催促道。  
“真是个贪心的小家伙。”  
魏有钱不再收敛，肆意在白梦想的体内撞击着，直把他的呻吟也撞得破碎不堪，又让他红了眼眶。魏有钱拭去挂在他眼角要落不落的泪水，有些无奈地说：“怎么这么爱哭呢？”  
白梦想不好答他，因为情潮太猛、情海太汹涌，他只是颠簸起伏的一叶扁舟，连完整的音节也不能发出，更别说阻止了，只好小声地抽咽着；他又把手指放在唇上，咬着自己的指节，企图让自己不那么糟糕，但被魏有钱拦下了，他说“我最爱听你哭了”，于是白梦想索性不忍了，糟糕就糟糕点吧，他想，反正也没第三个人听见看见了。  
魏有钱忽然一个用力，挺进了甬道的深处，遇到了一个柔软坚韧的阻隔。他又用了点力，却不想白梦想忽然打了个激灵，大力地掐住了他，呻吟里带着无法忽视的泣音，眼泪又涌了出来，拼命地摇着头，似是承受不住了的可怜模样。他的老二本就精神抖擞，因着这个刺激一下就射出来了，乳白色的液体溅到小腹上，成了一个色情的场面。魏有钱知道这是他的生殖腔，一个能让所有Omega爽到升天的地方——刚刚白梦想的异样也是因为太爽了，爽到流泪。  
“让我标记你好不好？”魏有钱轻声诱哄着，白梦想闭眼流着泪，最终小幅度地点点头。  
得令的魏有钱卖力地动作起来，硕大的龟头把略显狭小的腔口完全撑开，然后半根老二进去了。阴茎闯入一个更加紧致温暖的地方，魏有钱差点直接在里面缴械。他将已经爽到没力气的白梦想搂在怀里，十分怜爱地吻干了他的泪。  
又是几十下凶狠的冲撞之后魏有钱才射在里面，直到白梦想的小腹微微隆起之后才退了出去——这就算永久标记完了。  
“可惜啊......”  
可惜小宝贝不在发情期，不然就能直接怀上孩子了。魏有钱搂着趴在自己身上的白梦想温存了一会，然后抱着人去了浴室泡澡放松。

不过他的宝贝儿长大了，成了只属于他的Omega，其他人再怎么觊觎也只能是“觊觎”了。


End file.
